The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the "Crimson Nugget" plum tree and, more particularly, to a plum tree which produces fruit which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately May 15 to May 20 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California
The "Red Beaut" plum tree is well known as the first commercial variety of plum available for harvest ripening approximately May 20 to May 25 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California. As a consequence, the fruit of the "Red Beaut" plum tree frequently serves as the leader in establishing price and shipment levels for subsequently maturing varieties through the harvest season.
Fruit of commercial quality is particularly desirable if its date of maturity is compatible with other commercial varieties ripening during a period in which there is an absence of fruit of comparable character. The commercial desirability of such fruit is enhanced still further if its maturity date is the earliest of all such commercial varieties. This is one of the reasons for the success of the "Red Beaut" plum tree. Therefore, horticulturalists devot significant developmental energy to locating a new variety which ripens even earlier than the earliest known commercial variety. The "Crimson Nugget" plum tree of the present invention is such a new variety maturing approximately five days before the variety of plum tree heretofore known as the earliest ripening commercial variety of plum tree; that is, the "Red Beaut" plum tree.